


Animal Magnetism

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Tales of Communication [1]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Fluff, Insecure!Asbel, M/M, Smitten!Richard, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Asbel spoke with animals and one time someone noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tales venture so hopefully it's not too awful. It was prompted by how the animals of the game would talk to the characters if you went up to them and I was sold.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Fuzzyraccoon, who is the reason why this fic isn't a grammatical mess. <3
> 
> The Richard/Asbel is pretty strongly hinted but won't develop until the next fic in the series.

\---

** Dogs **

Asbel felt a rather large kinship with dogs. They were(for the most part) happy creatures. So long as they had a steady source of food, plenty of room to roam and a person to pet them, dogs were perfectly happy to be helpful. They required little in return for anything Asbel might ask of them, mainly because they were pleased that he took the time to talk to them at all.

The dogs of Lhant especially held a fond place in Asbel's heart, for they were the ones he grew up alongside. They were the ones that would warn him of his father's approach whenever he was doing something he wasn't supposed to and would tell him stories of all the things they'd seen in their wanderings that stretched further than Asbel could go. They were the ones patient and excited enough about his developing ability to help him with it.

But time passed differently for dogs then it did humans. Not longer exactly, but slower and seven years, for example, was a long, long time.

When Asbel returned home for the first time, Sophie and Cheria on his heels, the last thing he expected was the elated welcome he received from the village dogs. Only two of them still lived from his childhood but they remembered him and had made sure that all the young pups growing had known of him and his connection to them. It was unexpected but deeply satisfying that the village dogs were glad to see him just for himself, without expectations attached.

He made sure to introduce himself to all of the dogs in short order and for a few days could not explain to any who asked why they were following him so faithfully through the town.

His mother's dog in particular had been happy to meet him. Apparently the curly tailed pup had been a gift to her from his Father not long after she had been left suddenly childless. While the animal couldn't replace her children he did help her feel less lonely. When Asbel expressed his appreciation for that the dog assured him it was nothing. While Lady Kerri could be a little clingy, the pup genuinely loved the woman because she always treated him well. It made Asbel feel a little less guilty about running off the way he had.

And when Lhant was attacked by those Fendel soldiers, it was a dog's warning that saved Asbel from what could have been death. The animal's braying howl held notes of _Asbel! Danger, turn, now!_ that made him spin at just the right time to counter the pike going for his throat. Asbel's returning howl of thanks was overlooked by the humans of the battlefield but that was irrelevant, all Asbel cared about at that moment was the fact his baby brother was fighting at his side for the first time in a long time. It was glorious.

\------

**Cats**

Barona was home to a lot of cats, mainly because of the lure of the city's port. There was little a cat loved more than fish, and they knew hanging out there would increase the odds of someone throwing them a treat or dropping a fish they could then claim. Cats could be selfish and often wouldn't help Asbel without first being offered something in return for their information. It was worth it though, as far as Asbel was concerned. Cats were terrible gossips and always knew what was going on in their city and the surrounding areas. The felines of Barona especially could sneak unnoticed into all sorts of places, including the castle. So when Richard turned up missing (not dead never dead Asbel could not stand if it he were dead) Asbel knew he had to find a cat.

Luckily, he stumbled across one around the Royal Sanctuary and while Sophie was busy chasing a butterfly he crouched down by the animal. First, he offered his hand for a sniff given that these cats weren't really familiar with him despite living here for that last seven years. Then he gave his request and accepted the requirement of a crab in return. The cat slunk off and Abel sat down at the nearest bench to wait.

Time ticked by slowly and he grew ever more nervous until finally the fluffy white feline appeared at his ankles, purring in self-satisfaction. Asbel gave a sigh of relief and leaned down.

_“Well?”_

_“We saw him retreat into the deep underground of the castle once the commotion started. We don’t know yet what’s going on but the Prince smelled injured. You should find him soon if you worry so much.”_

Oh, no.

Asbel nodded and gave the cat two crabs. _“Thank you, I appreciate your help.”_

 _“Of course.”_ The cat looked even more pleased. _“We are always willing to trade with the Whisperer.”_

“Asbel?”

Sophie’s voice drew him to his feet, giving the cat one last pat. “I’m here. C’mon, I know what we have to do.”

\----

**Cows**

It was such a relief to have Richard finally by his side after all those years. To Asbel it seemed as if no time at all had passed for how quickly they clicked back together as a team. Richard was just as he remembered, if not older and more cynical. Though, he could hardly be blamed for that. It must be so painful to grow up knowing a member of your family wanted you dead just to take over as King of Windor. It certainly made Asbel sad that his friend had been forced to put up with that.

Still, they were together now and that was what mattered. From now on he would do everything he could to keep Richard safe and to help him win back his rightful home. The blonde prince deserved to be happy and to have his dream of peace realized.

"Asbel?" Richard's curious voice drew the redhead from his thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

The swordsman smiled at his friend and nodded, looking around the pasture for Sophie. "Yeah. It's fine."

There she was; watching that farmer milk one of the cows.

Richard followed his line of sight and gave a soft grin of his own. "Would you like me to let her know we should be moving on?"

"Sure. Thanks, Richard." Asbel said, watching as the prince headed toward the girl.

_"You three are so cute!"_

The loud comment made Asbel wince before facing the cow nearby. _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Your herd."_ The cow said, the 'duh' implied in her tone. _"It's so nice to see two parents raising their child together. You must be so proud of your mate and child."_

It took Asbel a moment but he blushed furiously once he understood. _"Ooh, no. It's not like that at all! Sophie is not my daughter and Richard isn't...that."_

_"Oh? Apologies, it certainly looked that way. You must be very good friends then. Well, that's nice too."_

A calf went bounding by at that moment and the cow mooed disapprovingly. _"Excuse me, I need to make sure the baby doesn't run off the cliff."_

Asbel nodded and she trotted away after the calf just as Richard and Sophie were approaching.

"Hey. We ready now?"

Sophie looked at him and tilted her head, "Is your head hot again, Asbel?"

"No, why?"

"Your face is all red." She said and Asbel felt mortified as this caused Richard to look at him more closely.

"She's right. Are you okay?"

Asbel resisted the urge to cover his face and nodded. "I'm fine, I promise. We really should be going now."

Richard studied him for a moment more before accepting that. "Alright but let me know if you start feeling bad and we can stop again."

The obvious concern threatened to make Asbel blush again so he turned away to begin leading them back down the path.

"I will, Richard."

\---

**Seagull**

It was interesting to have Hubert traveling with them. His brother had changed a lot from the shy and easily terrified child he remembered, though not completely. Hubert was still as smart as they came and as loyal. Even though Asbel was not a part of that he could still see it. His little brother's love and dedication for Stratah could not be more obvious even if he liked to pretend otherwise.

Hubert may be more uptight and suspicious now but he was still Asbel's brother and as such he would do whatever it took to make Hubert feel welcome within their party. He just wasn't quite sure how to do that.

Asbel sighed, watching absently as Sophie competed with a seagull in a staring contest. This was something she did every time they got on a ship and a gull happened to be hanging around. She seemed to like the challenge though she rarely won.

She was still at it when Hubert came up from below deck, looking around for him.

Asbel smiled as he approached but Hubert's expression remained serious, as it had since their reunion.

"We need to have a discussion about our companions, Asbel."

Now, that was a surprise. "What about them?"

"I see you're still too trusting." Hubert's eyes rolled. "We know next to nothing about the Captain or that woman, Pascal, and yet we're traveling with them to places they should not be allowed to go."

"Oh, come on Hubert. Neither of them are going to betray us."

"You thought that of King Richard too."

Asbel couldn't hide either his flinch or the pain that accusation caused. He dropped his eyes to the deck and sighed, not noticing the regret that passed over his brother's face briefly.

"I know I messed up with him. I couldn't help him enough when it mattered and now he's doing all these things that we just don't understand. I know that's on me but Captain Malik and Pascal...I really trust them. Are they both hiding something? Maybe. But everyone has secrets and they're not always bad things. I understand if you can't trust my word on that so whatever you need to help put your mind at ease I'll try to do." Wanting his determination to show, Asbel met Hubert's gaze.

After a minute, Hubert nodded. "Very well. I will let you know when I require anything."

Asbel looked back to Sophie as Hubert moved to leave, though he didn't actually focus on the girl. His mind was lost on a wave of regret for his failings. He startled when Hubert spoke again.

"You need to understand that whatever Richard is doing is not your fault. Whatever you may have promised him or that he said to you, his actions are his own."

"Thank you for saying so, Hubert." Asbel said, unable to look at his brother. "But I'm afraid it's not that simple."

He heard Hubert give a sigh and say, softly, "With you it never is."

A moment later the other was gone and Asbel felt even more alone. It was unreal how much it hurt that Richard was no longer by his side. The palpable resentment and disfavor from his brother hardly helped.

Asbel turned to lean against the rail of the ship, staring out over the vast blue sea. He stayed there until Sophie joined him, her contest evidently concluded.

"Did you win?"

Sophie shook her head but didn't seem bothered by it. She was looking at him in that searching way she had. "Are you sad, Asbel?"

"What?"

"You look sad. Are you thinking about Richard again?"

Asbel sighed, now even Sophie was picking up on it. "Yeah. I guess I am."

She thought about that for a moment then said, "He likes it when you smile."

"Huh?" Asbel turned to her, puzzled.

"When you were children, after we fell off the cliff. Richard said he liked it when you smiled. We both do."

"Really?" He hummed thoughtfully. "Thank you, Sophie. You're very sweet to tell me that."

Asbel gave her a gentle smile and reached out to pat her.

"Are you not so sad anymore?" She asked and he laughed.

"Not so much, thanks to you."

"That's good. Can I go find Cheria now?"

"Of course. Just be careful, please."

Sophie darted in for a quick hug, "I will." She promised before darting off, hair streaming behind her.

The warmth from her hug stayed with him as he turned back toward the rail, thinking about the problems they would soon be facing. The seagull that had been playing with Sophie landing on the rail near him and hopped even closer. Its head twisted back and forth as it started at him curiously.

 _"Who is Richard?"_ It asked bluntly.

Ah, right. He'd forgotten that seagulls were even bigger gossips then cats and had a much wider range.

 _"Just a friend."_ Asbel replied, not really wanting to continue talking about something so painful.

_“Oh, I thought you might be talking about the King."_

Asbel’s head snapped toward the bird, _"You know him?"_

 _"Of course not."_ The gull said dismissively, waving a glossy white wing at him. _"But we all know about him. Jerry from the port said that Mike heard from Lisa over by the castle that the King has lost his marbles. Apparently he's somehow got a Dispator to carry him around and sucked the eleth from Gloandi! I didn't know you humans could do such a thing!"_

 _“We can't."_ Asbel said miserably.

_"Huh. That's weird. Also, we heard that he was ranting about someone he loved to another human in the throne room. The King has a crush, crazy right?"_

_"He...he what? Richard has a crush? Who is it?"_

The seagull shook its head and hopped in place for a moment. _"We don't know. All we do know is that the poor King seems to be having some issues. But anyway, I have a message for you."_

Asbel blinked in surprise. _"Me?"_

_"Yup! Bluebell the cat told Lisa to tell whoever finds you first that he's going to keep watch on the King for you and we'll let you know if he does anything strange."_

_"Oh, wow. That's great, you guys don't have to do that."_

_"No, but why wouldn't we? You're the Whisperer, you're like the best thing ever."_ It said, sounding surprised.

_"Uh, what? I'm not anything special."_

The bird squawked at him and hopped close enough to rub affectionately against Asbel's arm. _"Yes you are."_ It backed up again and spread its wings. _"Okay! Time for me to go, bye!"_

Without waiting for a response the seagull jumped into the air and flapped away, soaring out over the water and leaving Asbel with his mouth open in shock. It wasn't every day he was told he was the best thing ever.

It was rather nice.

\----

**Chickens**

The most difficult animals to talk to were chickens. Not because they were dumb as most people thought but because they were weird. They liked to talk in circles and never spoke plainly when they could attempt to confuse and disarm him instead. They were the ones who least liked to talk to him but sometimes he found their counsel too useful to pass up.

See, the thing with chickens was that they had a strange ability to sense the future. They couldn’t predict it no, of course not, but they could give warnings. If they felt gracious enough to communicate with him at all.

There was a chicken in Lhant that was more likely to help so when they stopped in after their dealings in Fendal, he paid a visit to the animal. He went alone, certain that it wouldn't talk to him with anyone around. He found it loitering by the North Gate, where it always seemed to be wandering. Asbel approached slowly, giving it ample time to run off if it wished.

Instead, it stared at him balefully with one beady black eye at a time.

_"Hello."_

It clucked disdainfully at him, his mind translating the sounds into a muttering of uncomplimentary things.

Asbel took a breath and tried again. _"Could I ask you something?"_

The chicken didn't look particularly amendable but Asbel pushed on. _"Do you know why the King of Windor is acting so strange?"_

_"The great King is not alone, two have tried to become one. Though they share pain and rage, they are not compatible."_

_"Okay."_ Asbel frowned but the words made no sense to him. It was an answer but not one he understood. _"Can I save him?"_

After a good long, searching look the animal clucked a little more seriously. _"A pact made will stand strong against the test of time. Love is the strongest power one can have."_

Well, that sounded a little more positive. And that pact could only be the friendship pact Richard, Sophie and he made at the hill. As for love, well. Asbel loved all of his friends deeply. Maybe some more intensely than others. Sophie would always be closest to his heart but Richard had a home all of his own within Asbel. A more cherished place then Cheria, a closer bond than the one held with Hubert and a deeper one than that shared with Pascal and Malik.

Richard was important to him, therefore he would not fail to save him.

Resolved, Asbel smiled gratefully at the chicken and gave it a short bow. _"Thank you. I appreciate the help."_

It crowed at him loudly and then waddled off, completely uninterested in him now. Feeling better, Asbel returned to the Manor to rest so he could be prepared for doing whatever it took to save Richard.

\-----

**And One: Monsters**

Asbel had been at the meadow of Lhant Hill for awhile before Richard got worried enough to follow him up. He had asked the group to give him a few minutes alone there, gently refusing all offers of accompaniment, but that had been long enough ago that the King found himself getting concerned. Leaving the others with a promise to bring Asbel back with him, Richard started toward their childhood monument, keeping an eye out for any signs of danger along the way.

Upon reaching the field, he easily spotted the red hair standing out from among the bountiful flowers. Richard smiled as he approached, relieved at seeing his friend safe and sound. Before he could announce himself he caught sight of what had Asbel sitting amid the flowers. Sprawled over his lap was a wolf, full grown from the looks of it. Richard couldn't believe his eyes. Wolves were notoriously dangerous monsters and he was quite shocked that his friend wasn't getting his face mauled. Instead, Asbel was obliviously petting the creature and humming softly to it.

Richard wasn't sure if he should interrupt or just sneak away and pretend he'd never seen anything. Before he could decide, Asbel spoke, startling him briefly.

_"I should probably be going soon, pup."_

The wolf rolled onto its back, giving a petulant sounding whine.

 _"I know but there is something important I have to do and the others are waiting for me. I'll come visit you again, I promise."_ Asbel rubbed its belly vigorously.

Predatory golden eyes peered at Richard from Asbel's lap but made no move to give him away. It gave a soft rumbling growl and what little he could see of Asbel's face blushed.

_“I-I don't know what you're insinuating. Richard is with the others, of course he'd be waiting for me too."_

Richard watched the wolf actually roll its eyes with a distant sense of disbelief. The monster finally turned away from him to throw itself overtop of Asbel, knocking the man to his back with a startled 'oof'. It thumped its head down on Asbel's chest and stared at him, giving a woof.

_"Look, you don't know what you're talking about. Richard and I are just good friends. At least, I think we are. To be honest, I'm just grateful for any time I get to spend with him."_

Hearing that, Richard blinked. Did Asbel mean what it sounded like he meant? Or was Richard simply hearing what he wanted to?

The wolf barked sharply and rolled off Asbel, springing to its feet. The knight followed just as gracefully and instantly caught sight of Richard. The man's face paled then bloomed scarlet.

"Richard!" He sputtered awkwardly. "Uh, how-how long were you standing there?"

"Not long." Richard said with a small smile. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh! Um." Asbel looked at the wolf, who was sitting passively at his feet. "This is Cloud. I met him here when I was a kid."

Richard gave the animal a short bow that, amazingly, it copied. "Pleased to meet you. How long have you been able to talk to animals?"

"What? I don't know what..." When Richard just raised a brow he trailed off and sighed. "Pretty much always."

"That's amazing, Asbel! I've heard about people with your ability. They're quite rare though."

Still slightly red with embarrassment Asbel nodded. "I know, I've never met anyone else who can."

Something about the way he said that gave Richard a strange, unsettled feeling in his gut. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No." Asbel said, shaking his head. "Though, Hubert might. We've never actually talked about it."

"Asbel...you know that what you can do is a gift, right? It doesn't make you strange."

"I know." The redhead didn't sound too confident about that though. For now, Richard decided it would be best to let it go. He could work on that over time, maybe talk to Hubert.

"Well, if you're finished visiting Cloud for now we should return to the group."

Asbel nodded, "Right!" He knelt down to give the wolf a hug. "I'll see you again soon, okay?"

Cloud growled, licked at his face then turned and bounded away out of sight.

"Going by how fiercely Windor wolves fight, he must be a loyal friend."

"Oh, he is." Asbel said as they began the walk down from the meadow. "We were children when we first met. He was being attacked by a group of Giant Bees and the poor pup was overwhelmed."

"And so you jumped in and saved his life." Richard guessed, not bothering to hide the fondness from his voice. "Just like you have for me many times."

Asbel continued looking the opposite direction as his friend, hoping the heat in his face wasn't too obvious. "Well, it's not like I could just let it happen."

"I know. You are exceptional." Richard said with such certainty Asbel snuck a quick look at him. The King held his gaze evenly, both ignoring that they had stopped in the middle of the path. "You don't ever seem to believe me when I say such things."

The swordsman shook his head, "It's not that I doubt you, Richard. I've never doubted you. It's just that..."

"You don't see in yourself what I see." Richard mused. "Your mistakes are always on your mind, driving you to guilt relentlessly."

Asbel stared at his friend, a little baffled. "Wow. That was...you know me really well."

"Only as well as you know me. Asbel, you claim things of my own nature that I can hardly believe. Especially after all that I've done. You've never discarded your faith in me yet you wonder why I call you my dearest friend."

"Richard..."

The monarch stepped forward, reaching out to grasp Asbel by the shoulders and stare him in the eyes. "You are the best man I know and I'm not saying that because of everything you've done for me. I'm saying it because it's true."

Pulling the other forward, Richard wrapped him into a tight hug. "Maybe one day you can believe that yourself."

Stunned, Asbel just froze for a moment before slowly lifting his arms to return the embrace.

“Thank you, Richard.”

The king released him to say, “Anything for you, Asbel.” It sounded like a promise and Asbel completely failed at repressing his answering blush.

He took a quick step back and cleared his throat, pointedly ignoring Richard’s intense gaze. “Well, uh, we should keep going.”

“Yes, of course.” Richard said and gestured for the knight to take the lead. As he followed the other down the path, he pondered the blush that had just colored Asbel’s face.

Perhaps what he had overheard at the meadow had been more than just wishful thinking.

Now, what could he do to earn his knight’s heart for certain?


End file.
